The Flea
by luannlullaby
Summary: What would happen if Shizuo Heiwajima got a new flea? Someone he actually hated and known for longer than Izaya. How would Izaya handle Shizuo and his new flea being by each other all the time? Well, the question is now to be answered.
1. Chapter 1

The Flea

(Part One of Three)

Izaya Orihara's everyday life seemed to fit in a sickly perfect routine; one which he both loved and loathed. He loved the notoriety he had earned for himself. After all, who else could say they could fight Shizuo Heiwajima and not come out dead or even so much as injured? True, he did have maybe a small scrape from the last fight, as well as a bruise, yet he still came out perfectly in tact.

Something which made him legendary in the streets of Ikebukuro. Something he was proud of. Something he admired almost as much as the notoriety. The only other thing the informant loved more than the notoriety was the simple fact in and of itself. He was the only one who could make Shizuo Heiwajima so enraged over the smallest things, sometimes even over nothing at all. He was the only one Shizuo had ever felt instantaneous hate for.

He was the only one who had his hate.

Yet, he did loathe it at times. It was just so annoying and tedious to fight all the time over every damn thing. Any damn thing that went wrong in Ikebukuro, he was instantly blamed for it by the Heiwajima himself. Needless to say, this could get annoyingly predictable as well as tedious for the raven haired Orihara. Despite this, he also enjoyed the fighting. For how else was he to analyze the blonde man with the amazing strength? How else was he to make to sure the strongest man in Ikebukuro paid attention to him and hated only him?

Even now as he walked down the street, he was trying to find the blonde man to start a fight. His whole day so far been boring, dull, unpredictable, out of routine. Hell, his whole week had been out of routine! Not once did the hot-headed blonde come over and fight him over nothing. He did not even so much as accuse the raven over one thing gone wrong.

The informant knew Shizuo was still in Ikebukuro. He just needed to find where he was hiding.

He made a turn down an alleyway where he saw the usually enraged blonde walking. The brave Orihara took two bold, loud steps towards the seemingly calm Heiwajima. Shizuo immediately turned around once he heard the steps. Crow bar in hand from the ground it once innocently lay on, he was ready to fight.

Izaya smirked; finally a fight! One he had been waiting for so long! Instead, what he got was the blonde man lowering the crow bar and saying, "Oh.. It's only you."

Izaya froze; the one who had loathed him so much almost seemed…relieved to see him. This very thought alone was enough to disturb him.

"Hello Shizu-chan, long time, no see. I was finally getting some peace in my life, but peace can be boring, to say the least. Especially without a mindless protozoan to fight with."

Shizuo let out a small, near inaudible sigh, "Yeah.. Sounds like you've been having it easy, Izaya. I could use that now."

Izaya yet again was taken aback and frozen. Shizuo had not called him 'flea'. Nor had he gotten irritated, annoyed, mad, or even aggressive with him. No; he seemed both relieved and relaxed to see the Orihara. This very fact alone was enough to drive the informant mad.

He was about to say something to the strange acting Heiwajima when a quick blur of silver and black rushed past him. Within a matter of seconds, the blur had stopped moving and was now more easily seen. It was a man with silver hair in between short and medium in length and neon red eyes. His skin was lightly sun kissed, he wore a black suit, and he was doing the unthinkable..

He was **hugging** Shizuo Heiwajima. This very sight made Izaya feel like as if he had a fire inside of him which had been lit. A fire which was not a pleasant feeling for this strange man and his hold on Shizuo.

Shizuo was visibly trembling with rage as the man giggled and said in a sing-song voice, "Hello-o Heiwajima-chan! How is my future husband doing?"

His grip on the crow bar tightened as he pushed the thin man off of him, "Shut up.. You fucking flea!"

This being shouted out by the man who had loathed him so much, Shizuo was already chasing the man all over the alleyway. He attempted to hit him with the crow bar, but each hit was dodged.

Izaya could feel the fire inside burning. He did not know this silver haired man, he had never so much as seen him around these streets before. Yet, with one look, he knew from that moment on he would hate the little man who had Shizuo's attention.

"Shizu-chan, love, you shouldn't talk to your future husband this way." the silver haired man giggled as he dodged yet another hit.

Shizuo growled, "Fuck you, you fucking flea! I do not fucking love you, and I never will, you despicably annoying flea!"

Another try to hit him with the crow bar had failed as the silver haired man was quick and light on his feet. He grinned as he dodged yet another hit. He then did the unimaginable. He walked right up to the Heiwajima and **kissed **him on the lips.

Izaya's fire inside had only started as a small campfire in a forest. From this one moment, it turned a full blown forest fire. He was now gritting his teeth in annoyance and maybe even anger as he sent a deathly warning glare to the silver haired man.

"I love you, Shizu-chan!" came the giggly sentence from the annoyingly persistent silver haired man. Shizuo was now blushing from embarrassment at the kiss silver haired man had given him and when he hit him in his face, he only laughed.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, so hard to get. That's okay though! I love you, and I always will because you're my soul mate." Shizuo let out a loud scream of anger and horror as the silver haired man giggled once more before running for his life.

"FLEA! GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR DEATH SENTENCE!" the blonde shouted as the silver haired man was now halfway gone from the alley.

Izaya took this moment to speak, trying to sound like his normal self, but failing all at once as his voice showed nothing but venom and spite, "Who was **that**, Shizu-chan? Why is he being called a 'flea'? I thought that was reserved for only people you truly hated?"

Shizuo took a deep breath before telling the informant, "You know Izaya… You're not that bad compared to this guy. I guess I was wrong about you, there is worse out there. There's the fucking **flea**."

"Shizu-chan-n, I love-e you-u!" came the same, damned annoying sing-song voice from the end of the alleyway.

Shizuo snarled as his grip on the crow bar tightened, "FLEA I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

The dreaded giggle was heard bouncing off the alleyway and nearly causing the Orihara's ears to bleed. This guy was just unbearable. How could Shizuo deal with fighting this everyday instead of him? Was he not the one who had all of his attention?

All Izaya could do was watch and walk away once the Heiwajima was gone. He kept walking down the street, ignoring everyone around him for once as he kept wondering about the silver haired man. Who was he? Why was he around Shizuo? What did he do to become the 'flea'?

He let out a loud groan of frustration as it then hit him in that moment. He could just simply ask Tom about this annoying man and his stalking of Shizuo. Grin on his face, he tried to fight the down thought, _I was replaced. He no longer hates me. He no longer gives me all of his attention. I was replaced, for an annoyingly persistent stalker. _

He sighed as he was about to cross the street, yet was immediately distracted from doing so when he saw the man he was so interested about. The man he had hated from first sight.

He was giggling yet again and singing, "Oh my love, I know you are my candyman and oh my love, your word is my command! Oh my love, I know you are the candyman and oh my love, let us fly to bouncy land!"

Izaya twitched; this was just too much. How could one person be **this **immature and annoying? How could one person be a thing like **this**? Is he high or even mentally stable? Why is he like this?

"Hello, Shizu-chan's flea." he said in a somewhat kind voice.

The silver haired man did not seem to sense the hatred or dark aura emitting off of the Orihara as he replied with a peppy, "Hello, I know who you are! You're Izaya Orihara, the informant! Oh my god, I am so, so, so happy to meet you! My name is Kioshi Ko and I am Shizu-chan's love and soul mate!"

"Well, are you new to here Ikebukuro?" Izaya had to do everything to not snap and cut off the lanky, red eyed man's tongue. His voice alone was enough to make the Orihara's ears bleed.

He giggled, "Nope, my papa lives here. I was actually in Europe with my mama when I came back here and saw my Shizu-chan again! I've known him ever since I was in elementary school and I've been in love with him ever since I first laid eyes on him."

Izaya could feel a headache coming on. It was almost as if his head was literally about to explode all from the very sound of this man's giggly, peppy, too-happy voice. He tried to not make it sound like he was grinding his teeth as he spoke to the man, yet he could not help it! He seemed to be a spoiled, immature, loud ten year old trapped in the body of a fully grown man.

"Really? That's interesting.. How old are you, Kioshi?" he asked the man with the neon red eyes. Izaya did feel annoyed with the fact that he had to talk to him like as if he were a child. For Izaya, after all, did not fancy children and rather despised them.

"I'm twenty-four…just like Shizu-chan! I love him so much, he's my soul mate." the lightly tanned man was now practically jumping up and down in an abundance of hyperactivity and Izaya was never more disgusted with this **thing** till now.

"That's interesting to say the least.. Listen, maybe you could do yourself a favor and go back to Europe with your mama?" the raven haired man with the red eyes suggested to the man-child.

Kioshi stopped jumping for a moment to ponder over the informant's suggestion. All he had to say to this idea was, "Hmm.. Nope. Can't go back till I'm engaged to Shizu-chan!"

He felt the fire burn more rapidly as the neon red eyed man's child-like innocence and annoying immaturity all turned into a cover for his inner malice and mutual hate. The Orihara sighed, then let out a small, "Whatever you say then, but mindless protozoan's like Shizuo don't believe in love nor are they capable of giving or receiving it. Your thought that he could even love is too absurd. I almost feel a strange twinge of pity for you. If I were you, I'd just pack up my belongings and move to back Europe with your 'mama'."

Kioshi's smile soon seemed to bring upon a new tone for itself. To anyone else, it would have been perceived as friendly. Yet for the ever analytical Izaya, there was a current of hate underneath that smile. Something he seemed to be the only one who could even see.

"HA! Oh, you're so funny Izaya. You clearly don't know **my** Shizu-chan at all, now do you? I've known him for years and I'll let you in on this one: he is capable of love. You only have to breakdown that wall he put about himself to get that love. Unlike you, he claims to hate me enough to want me sadistically murdered and cannabilized. Unlike you, he's hated me longer and I can even name a time where he tried to choke me out with his bare hands! Thus a sign he loves me, not you. Face it, Orihara, you're a nobody to my Shizu-chan now. All of this hate you were convinced he had for you, was all for me. You think you have his true hate, his fullest attention, you don't and you never did. He's** mine** and I intend to stay here for as long as I please till I make him see it." all of this was told to the informant in a happily low voice with a malice filled undertone. Izaya's fire inside was now taking on a new form in and of itself as the this annoying little brat had the nerve to say this to him.

Izaya was about to punch the little rodent in the jaw when a certain someone approached them..

"Kioshi.." the blonde man said through gritted teeth.

Kioshi simply smiled wide and Izaya could feel his lunch climbing up his throat as he said with that insane, almost too nice smile, "MY LOVE!"

To Izaya, it was the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard.

Shizuo immediately tackled the thin man, and began to strangle him with his bare hands.

"DIE YOU EVIL, MANIPULATIVE FLEA!" he shouted as the red eyed brat only seemed to smile wider and manage a giggle. Izaya, of course, was doing nothing to stop this murder attempt. Fuck, if Shizuo did not kill this evil brat, then he would do it himself. He was pretty damn positive his idea of killing the annoyance would be far worse than what Shizuo was doing right now.

Today, however, his wishes would not be fulfilled. If it wasn't for Shinra approaching the scene, he was positive the man-child would have been dead and his life could go back into it's precious routine.

"Shizuo, get off him!" the strange doctor shouted out as he pulled the blonde off of Kioshi, "Kioshi are you alright? I hope he didn't do too much damage."

"Let me kill him!" the blonde growled lowly as the brunette doctor did his best to hold him back.

Shinra then glared at Izaya, "Izaya! How could you sit there and let one of my closest friend's get nearly strangled to death?"

The raven glared right back at the doctor before rolling his eyes and giving out a simple, "I just wanted to see how Shizuo acted when he was killing a person."

Shinra then said to him in a firm, low whisper, "Izaya, his father is the don of a very prestigious and powerful mafia. If you screw with him, he'll have you killed. Also, he's been my friend for years mostly because of our father's being close friends. Now, next time, stop him from being killed! Got it?"

Usually things like this would not have bothered the Orihara, but when Shinra was serious about something, one generally did not try to make him mad. True, he was no Shizuo or Izaya, but when provoked he could get pretty frightening.

The informant mumbled out a fine and decided to walk away now so he would not have to listen to the nails-on-a-chalkboard voice he had only heard for a few times that day, yet already hated.

His silence as he was walking away was ruined by the torturous voice and the loud, resounding giggly squeal, "COME AND GET ME SHIZUO-CHAN! I LOVE-E YOU-U!"

"I'LL KILL YOU AND GIVE THE REMAINS TO A CANNIBAL, YOU FILTHY FLEA!"

The fire still roared inside of the informant and the very thought itself did not settle in well. No, he was not replaceable. He was not easily replaced. He still had all of Shizuo's hate. Once the man-child left, things would go back to normal, back into the routine. He was not being replaced. He was not replaced. He could never be.

Yet, it still did not shake that annoying part in his mind telling him otherwise. He still heard it in his head, almost as if taunting him in a way.

_I was replaced by a ditzy, peppy, giggly and clingy man-child with an unhealthy obsession for Shizuo. _

(Author's Note: Okay so I have recently started getting into Durarara! and I can say, I love Shizuo. There's just something to his character that I adored and I do love Izaya as well. Thus, the reasoning behind this story: I was sitting there, watching an episode of Durarara on TV and thinking, 'Huh I wonder how Izaya would handle it if Shizuo got a new flea?' and this came up. This will only be three chapters long, so enjoy it while it lasts. So, thank you for reading this story and I hope I'm doing a somewhat good job on it! :) )


	2. Chapter 2

The Flea

(Part Two of Three)

It disgusted him to see where two months had taken him. Not only has the disgustingly happy Kioshi not left Ikebukuro, but he's still the center of attention for Shizuo. He's the one Shizuo fights with all the time, chases down the street, and even has the one thing Izaya himself thought was once his: Shizuo's pure, undiluted hatred.

He could feel the notoriety starting to leave him and the people turning their eyes to the loud, giggly brat with the neon red eyes. _Disgusting.. I cannot believe they now idolize him over me! How could get they give that loud, rude, clingy brat more attention than what he has had his whole life? Why do these humans seem to worship him? Why do they adore him? _

Thanks to Shinra and some good old detective-esque work (meaning he talked to a snitch), Izaya had been able to find out more about Kioshi. From all he knew, Kioshi was a spoiled brat with the mental age of a ten year old boy. His behaviorisms have never really changed as he seems to be a narcissist and loves the attention on him all the time, thus the reason why he acts like a ten year old. Izaya had concluded the lightly tanned man-child was a product of his environment. He had become this way because his parents had given nothing but all their attention, all the time growing up. All which leads to him being desperate for attention from everyone now even at twenty-four.

Even so, being a spoiled brat from a mafia family does not seem like a good enough reason to explain how and when Shizuo had started hating this little monster so much. It confused Izaya as to why the blonde protozoan hated the narcissist so much more than him. He could not figure out any reason why aside from his voice resembling nails on a chalkboard, he was overtly hyper, and he acted like he owned every damn thing.

He was in a restaurant with Namie, she was talking about something random yet again and he had lost himself in thought. He just could not get it! Why did Shizuo hate Kioshi so much? What did Kioshi do to make Shizuo hate him? (He was convinced the annoying, little red eyed man had either won Shizuo's hate at first sight or he had done something to make the blonde Heiwajima hate him more than anything in the world. Something which he himself could easily believe)

Namie sighed as she looked out the window to see what Izaya had been staring at. Once she saw Kioshi out the window with Shizuo, in another fight, she let out a small sigh. Now she knew what he had been ignoring her for!

"Izaya, why do you care so damn much about Shizuo getting a new flea? Aren't you happy there is someone else out there that he hates more than you? Someone who makes his life so much worse than you do?" she asked the man with red eyes and black hair as he glared at the silver haired brat.

He had been thinking of a name to call the man-child otherwise known as Kioshi. He did not like the fact the man had stolen his title of 'flea' from Shizuo when in all reality this **thing** was not a flea. He was bothersome, but not manipulative enough or even capable of mind trickery. No, he was only a clingy little bastard looking for attention, thus the reason why he had to be by Shizuo all the time.. Izaya's red eyes lit up in conclusion to the name he would give to the little pest.

"I only care because he's disturbing the way of my life. Shizu-chan is mine to make life miserable for, mine to observe, to fuck with mentally. In a word, he's my personal little toy to constantly mess around with. He's not the **leeches **toy nor is he the **leeches** to observe. If the leech is not careful, I will dispose of him myself." he responded to her calmly.

She sighed and let her bored brown eyes look away from the window. There was no point in talking to him when he was like this! So angry over the little leech and his evil neon eyes. In her mind, having met Kioshi before, he was just a nice guy trying to win over the love of his life. Oh no, not to Izaya, though! In his twisted mind, Kioshi was stealing his notoriety and his favorite toy to fuck around with. It was not only a smack to his ego, but also a stab in his pride.

He grinded his teeth once more as the new 'flea' was **hugging **Shizuo yet again and singing some annoying song yet again! It was all too much for him, this leech had to learn his lesson. This leech was going to leave Ikebukuro once and for all. He stood from his seat at their table and went outside and across the street to where the leech was clinging on to Shizuo like there was no tomorrow.

"FLEA! OFF ME, NOW! I'LL REALLY BUTCHER YOU NOW, YOU FUCKING LITTLE PEST!" the Heiwajima was shouting at the top of his lungs, yet Kioshi was only giggling.

"I love you, Shizu-chan-n! Marry me, please?" came the damning, ear bleeding inducing sing-song voice.

"NO! FUCK OFF!" was the angry reply from the blonde as he did his best to pry the leech off of him.

"I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy!" is what the leech was singing now.

"STOP THE SINGING!" the fully enraged blonde was yelling now at the leech. It was at this point and time, right when Izaya was about to interfere and scare the leech away, Celty had to come in. She had to interrupt things as usual. He grinded his teeth as the headless woman stepped off her motorcycle and looked at the blonde with the leech on him.

She mentally sighed as she typed away on her phone before showing it to Shizuo, "What is going on now? Why are you so angry at poor Kioshi?"

Yes, even she liked the naive, immature man-child. She viewed him as a 'kindly soul' with the 'innocence of a child'.

He growled lowly before somewhat composing himself, "He...is **annoying** me. I'll tell you how he's doing it this time! He's been stalking me like crazy. The flea has been breaking into my house at night to watch me fucking sleep and oh yeah, then there's the invasion of my personal space! HOW COULD I NOT SNAP AT THIS FLEA!"

Izaya gave the leech the dirtiest look he had ever given to a human being. This **leech** was observing his favorite toy sleep at night? This **leech** has been stalking his Shizuo and observing him all the day long? No, this would not do. He had now decided to devise a way to kill this **leech **and make him pay for stealing everything away from him.

"You know Shizu-chan, in all reality, he's too narcissitic and desperate for attention to be a flea. If of anything, he's a **leech **who's just using you to get more attention for himself." the informant felt the need to point out. He was so tired of his enemy giving that worthless leech his name.

"Izaya... You don't understand the fucking half of it. This little, piece of shit flea has been making my life miserable from an early age on up! It's not just my life, it's everyone else's. He always, I repeat, **always** finds a way to manipulate people into liking him and thinking he's innocent. He always finds ways to make my life worse, all in the guise of 'I love you, Shizu-chan!' even though he fucking doesn't! Trust me, Orihara, you are not that bad compared to **this**." he said in a firm tone as he pointed to the silver haired ball of hyper activity.

Said ball of hyper activity only giggled as he let go of Shizuo and **kissed **him on the lips, "I love you, though Shizu-chan. I'm nothing bad, I've done nothing wrong.. Why are you so intent on getting rid of the only person who'll ever love you?"

Izaya could feel that same fire which had been burning inside of him slowly leave his soul as he let out a, "Really? Since when are you the only one capable of loving Shizu-chan? Who are you to say you're nothing bad or have done nothing wrong, leech? Of all humans I've ever had the pleasure to observe, you're the worst."

The Heiwajima froze, and the man-child glared an icy glare which was hidden by his huge smile. Neon red eyes flashed a dash of danger as Kioshi simply giggled, "Hmm, seems as if someone here is jealous? I cannot believe it! Izaya-chan is jealous-s of me-e! Oh my god, Shizu-chan, he's jealous of our love-e-e!"

Shizuo twitched, then turned his attention to Celty who had typed down a, "Maybe you should leave now.."

He looked at it, blinked, and looked over to the two red eyed men who were glaring each other down. "Yeah.. This was...strange and shit, but I'll be leaving now. Oh and flea, one thing you should know.. Izaya is not jealous of you, no one is, get that out of your damned, egotistical head!"

"Ah, does my love have to leave so soon?" Izaya cringed at the squealing voice of Kioshi. How anyone could find this cute or even tolerable was beyond him.

He snarled as he replied with a, "Yes, I fucking do. I have a job and a life, you know it's the thing you have when you **don't** stalk or annoy the hell out of people."

"Okay, well.. GOODBYE MY LOVE-E-E!" Kioshi shouted dramatically as he pounced on the blonde man one last time and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. One complete with tongue and everything.

Izaya was now visibly trembling; seeing this happen right in front of him was enough to make him want to kill the leech even more! Celty sighed as Kioshi broke off the kiss and Shizuo was left momentarily stunned.

"You... Fuck.. FLEA! YOU'RE DEAD!" he yelled as the reality settled in. He was just in a forced make-out session with the one person he hated more than Izaya! The blonde man was now officially enraged and ready to snap at the freak. He was about to lunge at the silver haired monster when Celty stood right in front of him.

"Don't you dare try to harm Kioshi! He's been one of Shinra's closest friends for years and you're not hurting him." she had bravely typed down on her phone for the enraged blonde to read. He was shaking with rage, all he could see was red and yet at that moment, he decided to around on his heel and yell out a loud, "Next time I see you, you're dead, flea!"

Izaya, on the other hand, was not focused on Shizuo. Rather, he was interested as to why Celty would defend the **leech**, of all people. She never once tried to defend him and he had known Shinra longer than Shizuo! It made no sense; why did she like this disgusting leech so damn much?

Once Shizuo was out of hearing range, she typed down a quick, "Are you okay, Kioshi? I'm so sorry about Shizuo.. He loves you, he really does. You and him are soul mates and he can't see it!"

Kioshi only laughed as he replied with a, "I'm just fine! Shizu-chan is not good with his emotions as he was never really shown love growing up. The more he tries to kill me, the more he loves me. Don't you see it, Celty? His rage and hate are the source of his love! Me having his hate...is the equivalent to his love. I not only have all of his hate and all of his attention; I also have his heart. I have his love and that's something no one will take from me!"

Izaya could have sworn he was about to go deaf from hearing nothing but nails on a chalkboard for the past minutes. This did not mean he was not listening, though. He had been the whole time, but the last statement made by the leech only added fuel to the fire. He knew his favorite play toy better than anyone else and the fact this leech felt the need to talk as if he knows him better only further ticked him off. Izaya knew Shizuo's rage and hate were not synonymous with his love. He knew Shizuo Heiwajima; he knew he was not in love with Kioshi.

She typed down on her phone, "You know, Shinra and I could try to get Shizuo to date you.. We could set something up and having him meet up with you for dinner."

When Izaya saw the gleam in the leeches eye, he knew there was something horrible being plotted between the two. Kioshi was now bouncing up and down all whilst singing and dancing all over the place. Izaya immediately felt a headache coming on but he decided to observe what going down some more anyway.

"THANK YOU, CELTY! You think he'll actually show up, like, actually, actually for real show up?" he squealed. She nodded and he jumped once more.

"Ah, where should our date take place? Oh Celty, thank you so, so much! Do you think he'll gradualy fall for me or will it be as instantaneous as when I first saw him?" the neon eyed man asked in that irritating sing-song voice.

She typed down on the cell phone, "Russian Sushi. Shizuo would go if we offered to pay for everything. I hope he opens his eyes and sees how much you love him."

Kioshi sighed dreamily, Izaya felt like punching his face in, "I hope Shizu-chan does come to notice it.. I love him so much. I really do. When we get married, Celty, I'll make sure you're the maid of honor!"

Izaya snarled lowly as he bluntly interrupted the hyper man, "You know Shizuo won't ever marry, right? He's not the type to."

Kioshi gave Izaya that same evil look in his eye as he kept the grin on his face, "Trust me, Izaya, he will marry me. I'll get him to, just you wait."

Celty only got on her motorcycle and drove off. She was not in the mood to deal with a jealous Izaya and a happy Kioshi fighting. Once she was gone, the grin faded from his face, his neon eyes darkened in malice, and all he had to say to the informant was, "When I make Shizu-chan mine, how should I fuck him, Izaya? Hm? Should it be S&M or nice and gentle? Knowing Shizuo as well as I do, I'd say S&M. You? Oh wait, that's right! You don't know my love at all."

Izaya only let out a laugh, "HA! You are actually this arrogant? Oh, they were not lying when they said you are the stereotypical narcissist! Everyone knows one thing about Shizu-chan and that's he is not easily dominated. Also, everyone who even really understands Shizuo and his behaviorisms know for fact that he could never love you or fall for you. You're too, hm how would one put it? Ah, I know! You're too irritating for Shizu-chan and he would kill you in fifteen minutes."

Kioshi only smiled in response, "I know my Shizu-chan. I love him, he loves me, and he needs me. Not you anymore, clearly."

Izaya now had had enough of this brat. He drew out his switch blade and was about to slash the annoying man. Unluckily for him, the silver haired man was quick. He dodged the jab almost effortlessly before grinning manically at the raven haired informant and running down the street.

"IZAYA IS JEALOUS OF ME-E!" was echoeing throughout the streets and Izaya then took the liberty to leave now. The leech was simply too irritating to deal with.

A few hours later, Shizuo was walking down the street with his boss, Tom Tanaka. He had gotten done with a day's work and was only having a simple conversation with him when he had to bring up the flea..

"You know Shizuo, if I were you, I would not be too picky on your dating choices here.. No offense or anything, but you kind of scare off people with your rage and strength. Maybe you should give the little flea a chance." the man with the dread locks advised him.

Shizuo immediately sent his boss a 'what the fuck' look before telling him firmly, "No. Way. In. Hell. You don't know what the evil shit put me through!"

Tom sighed; for he had no true idea exactly **what **the so-called 'evil shit' did to Shizuo in the first place. All the poor kid did was a have a simple-yet albeit stalkerish-crush on Shizuo. It was nothing bad; besides, what was the worst thing the little, hyper active man-child could have done?

"Shizuo, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did the so-called 'flea' put you through? Why do you hate him so damn much?" he asked the blonde man.

Shizuo was carefully contemplating his answer. How was he to explain the whole ordeal the best way to his boss without making it too complicated to understand? It was moments like these he wish his younger brother was here to tell things in a nice, eloquent way.

"Well, we met in elementary school.. He was this spoiled, loud, annoying little rich bitch kid and I was the kid everyone feared. He was popular, I was not. He always acted he like he owned every damn thing. One day, he loudly proclaimed his 'love' for me and said he owned me.. Needless to say, I was pissed. I mean, who the fuck did he think he was? I wasn't some piece of property or a toy you bought off the shelves! I am a person, not an object. Then, he started to make my family's life hell as we got older. Even when he quit going to the same damn high school as me, he still made my life hell. I don't know why, but he always acted like as if I would someday 'love' him even after the shit he's pulled on my family and me! I cannot fucking stand him!" the Heiwajima was starting to get irritated and Tom could sense it in the air.

This did not mean he still was not curious. He wanted to know more; how had he made his family's life hell? How did he make his life hell in high school?

He was silent, to give the man a moment to calm down, before asking, "How did he make your family's life hell? How did he make your life hell in high school if you quit going to the same damn school?"

Shizuo cringed at the bitter memories, yet still answered anyway, "I'll tell you how the fucking flea did it! His dad is a mob don and he happened to own the apartment complex we were living in at the time. He would have his dad threaten my parents with eviction and even my brother with kidnapping and murder! Oh and why did he do it? I'll tell you fucking why, it's because he wanted me to marry him! So he got his papa to fucking threaten my family with eviction, kidnapping, and murder all so he could make me marry him. It was the most disgusting thing ever. Oh and to make matters worse, he actually sent a hit out on my parents when they refused to make an arranged marriage deal for me and the flea. When I was old enough, I had to protect my family from them. It was all I could do..."

Shizuo stopped speaking before recalling how the bubbly man had made his life hell in high school, "In high school.. It was different. He was not only going after my family, but he started going after me. Which was fine with me, because then my parents and brother were safe. Every day when I would walk home from school, he would have his papa's men follow me in cars and try to force me into them. I guess you could fucking figure out it never actually worked. Every damn day I was being harrassed by these mob men and all because the evil flea wanted me to himself. He wanted to fucking kidnap me and force me to marry him...even though we were still in fucking high school! Then he got the smart ass idea to have his papa's men try to shoot me with fucking horse tranquilizer darts. I was hit by one once but I was too pissed off to notice and wound up beating the guy who shot me. My brother found me in the street passed out after I kicked his ass. It wasn't my best moment, but it was not my worst. No, that happened when my parents ditched me at a restaurant with the fucking flea himself.."

He took a good whiff of his new cigarette before continuing on, "So, I was there with the flea and what the hell does he do? The moment I started drinking my water and ignoring the annoying fuck, I found myself feeling not so great. He then starts laughing manically and screaming, 'you're mine now, Shizu-chan!' and here I fucking found out he had the server put a fucking drug in my fucking drink! Even though I was not in the best state, I was just so damn pissed off.. I had no other choice but the beat the shit out of the flea. When he took off running after I tried to throw the table at him, I passed out. I woke up two days later in my bedroom with my parents telling me how sorry they were.. Good enough answer for you, Tom?"

Tom only nodded. He was stunned from what he had heard. Sure, he knew the silver haired man had a crush on Shizuo, but to go to those extremes seemed insane. When he did finally snap out of his stunned moment, he then finally replied to all Shizuo had said with a small, "Okay what Kioshi had his dad do to you was wrong...but he's seemed like he's changed now. Shizuo, please, give the flea a fair chance. People change for the better as they get older and I'm positive he's not that insane anymore. I've talk to him once or twice, he's a great guy! Shizuo, c'mon, that was all in high school. Let it go and give the poor guy a fair chance."

Shizuo took a deep sigh. He loathed the idea of giving the flea a fair chance. He was more willing to do so with Izaya before the insane little flea!

"Fuck. No." he told his boss with a snarl, "I'd rather die and go to hell than be with that fucking evil flea."

Tom then snarled back, for he liked the poor little flea! He was so much better than Izaya and so much kinder!

"Give the flea a chance to go out with you on a date or else I'll fucking fire you. I like Kioshi, Shizuo! He's your soul mate and you're not giving the guy a fair chance. Let go of the past already and date him." he threatened the blonde man.

Shizuo only let out a hesitant breath before nodding reluctantly and hanging his head in defeat.

"Fine.. If he tries to fucking drug me though, you're dead."

Just at that damn moment, the little ball of bubbliness just had to make his presence known. Shizuo knew the air had smelled strange! He knew the flea was here now.

_Shit! Why the fucking hell now? He probably already heard the last part of the conversation.. FUCK YOU TOM! _he thought in anger and annoyance as the flea seemed to almost bounce happily over to Tom.

"Hello Tom! How are you?" he asked the man with the dread locks.

Tom gave him a smirk, "Doing good, Kioshi. My days would be better if I didn't have to work with lazy asses all the time, but you know how it goes. Besides, that what I got Shizuo here for! Speaking of which, he has something to say to you."

Kioshi let out a high-pitched, slightly squealy gasp as he turned around to see the man of his dreams snapping his cigarette in half. When it fell to the ground, he took a deep, angry breath before reluctantly and hestitantingly asking, "Flea, I mean, Kioshi.. Fuck.. Um.. Damn it do I really **have **to do it, Tom?"

Tom only nodded as the smirk changed into a cruel grin, "Yes you do, or else you're fired."

Shizuo tried to keep his temper from flaring as he said slowly, "Will you go out...with...me, flea?"

Kioshi was stunned, then overflowing with joy as he shrieked out a loud, "YES! Oh my god, I knew you loved me, Shizu-chan-n! Where and when will we be going out on a romantic date?"

"FUCK FLEA IT'S NOTHING ROMANTIC!" he snapped at the neon red eyed man. Tom coughed loudly, letting Shizuo know he could not snap at the poor kid.

"What he meant to say Kioshi was it will be at Russian Sushi, he's paying for everything, and he'll pick you up on Friday at six for dinner together." Tom told the hyper active man-child.

"This Friday?"

"Yes, this Friday."

Kioshi was silent before squealing and kissing Shizuo all over his face in random, quick pecks. Shizuo was trembling with rage and the flea just would not let up. After a few moments, he pushed the flea off of him.

"Listen I'll see you then, flea. Don't expect me to like it, you piece of shit!" Kioshi giggled before prancing away, singing out another random, cheesy love song.

Shizuo's eye twitched as he turned to look at Tom. Tom only grinned, "Have fun, Heiwajima."

"You...did this to fucking torture me, didn't you?" he asked the man he called 'boss'.

Tom kept on his grin, "Oh no, Shizuo! I would **never** do that! I just think you need to give him a fair chance.. That and the thought of you being tortured by this guy is just so hilarious, I couldn't help but to set it up."

"You're a sick fuck."

"I know I am, but at least I won't be with that for a few long hours. Have fun, Heiwajima!"

Tom walked away laughing, Shizuo just stood there. Grabbing a street sign, he immediately began to violently beat a brick wall and let out all of his rage at this situation. Little did he know a certain informant had been watching the entire time and was just as furious as he.

(Author's Note: Alrightie, I hope you guys so far are enjoying the first two chapters. If you are wondering, yes; I did pre-write the first two chapters in a notebook. So, I'm working on the third now and I hope you all will enjoy it. I just wanted to use this moment to thank anyone who reads this story and to anyone who likes it. I hope you enjoy and love the story so far! :) )


	3. Chapter 3

The Flea

(Part Three of Three)

Friday night at Russian Sushi is not usually this tense. The place is usually pretty packed with customers and diners. Tonight, however was different. There were only at least five people in the restaurant tonight. Those five people being Shinra, Celty, Izaya, Shizuo and Kioshi. If you counted Simon, it would be six, but he was mostly there for work related reasons. If the Russian man had his way, he would be out of the place as well. Mostly due to the fact Shizuo was at a table, with the flea, and trying to be civil.

In case if you are wondering, no; Shizuo did not even notice nor acknowledged Izaya's presence. He was too busy keeping himself calm and civil with the flea at his table. Why were Shinra and Celty there, then? To make sure he did not harm the little flea nor tried to kill him.. Again. This fact along with the subtle joy they felt for Kioshi. Thanks to Tom, they did not have to go through with their complicated plan to get Shizuo to go through with dating Kioshi!

Izaya, however, was less joyous. Seeing that leech with his favorite toy made that fire feel as if it was about to implode out of him. He tried to stop that horrible habit of grinding and gritting his teeth whenever he saw or heard the leech, but it was no to avail. He could not help it if this leech was so clingy and so irritating.

The table at which they were seated had been set up for them by Shinra himself. Needless to say, Shizuo was not speaking much whereas Kioshi seemed to be doing all the talking for the whole date.

"Shizu-chan, papa told me he's really sorry for all he put you and your family through in high school. He hopes you can forgive him." the annoying little flea said to his reluctant date.

Shizuo took a deep breath and tried not to jump across the table to strangle the flea.. Somehow, he succeeded and was able to reply with a simple, "Yeah, I can forgive him, but I can't forgive the person who made him go out and harm my family."

Kioshi let out that shrill, girly gasp Izaya despised so much as he said, "Shizu-chan! Are you accusing me of making papa do those things just so you would be my boyfriend? How could you think or even accuse me of such things! I am not that devious; sure I may have claimed you as my husband back in middle school, but that does not mean I would resort to those extremes!"

Shizuo's eye was starting to twitch as he forced himself to contain his rage. For Tom had told him over the phone before the date that if he so much as yelled or got aggressive with Kioshi, he would be either fired or laid off. Something Shizuo himself cannot afford, seeing as how he has a hard time holding down a normal job and at this point, cannot afford to be laid off.

"Uh huh, sure you wouldn't flea.. Listen, when you stop bullshitting, tell me and I'll try to talk to you again. You sick, twisted fuck." the blonde snarled at the flea.

Kioshi only smiled, "I wasn't bullshitting, but if you insist I was, then I must have been. I love you enough to tell you what you want to hear, Shizu-chan. If you want to hear me say I was the one who had papa send those men on you and your family, then I'll say it. Everything to make my Shizu-chan happy-y!"

Izaya grinded his teeth as all he could hear from the leeches mouth at this point was no words, but only nails going down a chalkboard. How could Shizuo have managed to keep himself so calm around this filthy leech? How could he not have bashed the leeches face in by now?

Shizuo growled lowly as he replied with a quick, "I don't want to hear you say it only to make me fucking happy! I know it was you because a little, whiny snitch told me so. I want you to admit it because you **did**. I only want you to be fucking honest with me and stop playing these sick little games you always do."

The silver haired flea only let out a small, squealing, "I don't play games with my Shizu-chan-n! I only let him know how much I love him. Besides, I'm not informant filth; I'm a the son of an important and powerful man. Someday when we get married, Shizu-chan, you'll understand why my papa did those things to you in the past. It makes no sense now, but it will someday."

Shizuo snarled at the flea, "It was not your fucking dad who sent them out on my family and me though! It was all you, you fucking evil flea! Did you not know how badly you traumatized my brother with the threats of 'I'll kidnap you and cut you into pieces'? Or the way you stressed out my parents with the constant threats of eviction and murder! Are you really, honestly that sick in the fucking head?"

Kioshi then fucking giggled and Shizuo was starting to reach his limit. How the hell could he giggle at this? Is he really that evil?

"Shizu-chan, you're so-o cute-e when you're angry! This is just one of your many ways to show you madly, deeply love me." the leech giggled this out and Izaya could feel himself starting to reach his limit. This filthy leech was going to leave Ikebukuro tonight, for good. He was going to personally insure of it.

Shizuo began taking deep breaths and counting to ten. It only served to calm him down enough to not totally use the table as a weapon on the flea.

"Shizu-chan-n! I would love to sing you a song. Please, please, please let me sing you a song!" the too-loud flea begged.

The blonde man only flicked the flea off with his middle finger raised highly in the air.

Kioshi seemed unfazed though as he only asked, "Is that a yes, darling?"

Shizuo only huffed in frustration. Kioshi then shrieked out a, "YAY! I'M GOING TO SING FOR MY SHIZUO!"

Izaya could feel that inevitable headache coming on as the loud man began to sing in the dreaded off-key tone, "Oh, my love, my darling. I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time! And time, goes by so slowly, are you still mine?"

Shizuo was about to snap the flea's neck off. He could not do it though, due to the restriction Tom had put on him.

"Shut the fuck up, flea. You can't fucking sing." he told the man-child in a cruel tone.

He only giggled yet again before saying, "Oh, I get it! You don't like **that** song. How about I sing you something else, hm? Anything to serenade my beloved Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo only let out a loud, angered groan as the flea continued on singing another song, "Every breath you take, every move you make, every single day by the time I wait, I'll be watching you."

Once he was done singing the creepy stalker song, the Heiwajima let out his opinion on the little performance.

"Flea, **shut the fuck up**."

The flea let out a loud shriek, "I KNEW YOU LOVED IT!"

"..I'm going to kill you in your fucking sleep if you do not **shut the fuck up**." the irritated blonde man told the flea point and blank.

Kioshi grinned, then leaned in close to whisper something in his ear, "I would love it if you did kill me, Shizu-chan. Because then we'd be doing something together, instead of apart. The best part would be even after I'm dead, I'll be able to be by you for all eternity and there would be nothing you could do to get rid of me."

The blonde Heiwajima was now irritated but predominately disturbed. He knew Kioshi had mental issues, but even stating this to him only made him believe he was truly delusional. Either that or there was something deeply wrong with him.

"..I need to smoke. That was just…too fucking much." the stunned man told the still happy man.

Kioshi kept on his twisted smile as he shouted out to him, "HAVE FUN SHIZU-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!"

Izaya was really reaching his limit now. The fire inside of him wanted to kill the leech for even so much as singing to Shizuo and playing games on him. He was the only one allowed to play games on Shizuo, no one else! Yet, what made the fire inside about to implode was the way the leech had done something he could never do. Deeply disturb Shizuo so much up to the point where he walked away stunned and speechless.

The leech then did the unthinkable. He had his father's men enter the restaurant. Izaya snarled at the leech as five men entered the room. The leech looked back at Izaya and gave him a wink with a giggle. Izaya returned it with a cold, angry stare.

The leech stood up from his table and walked over to Shinra and Celty.

"Thank you Shinra and thank you Celty for being here to make Shizuo does not over shower me with his love! Um, but you guys can leave now. I have my papa's men here to make sure nothing goes wrong." the leech said to them in a sweet tone. One which made Izaya sick.

"Really? Well, okay, if you insist.. Just letting you know this right now, I don't they could take him down." Shinra said to the neon red eyed man.

Said man only giggled, "I know, but I love it when Shizu-chan is angry at me and chasing me! It's only a testament to his true love for me."

Shinra let out a shaky laugh as he grabbed Celty's hand, "Sure, whatever you say Kioshi.. Listen, Celty and I have to go now.. Please don't make Shizuo too angry, okay?"

"I won't try to." the man-child leech replied simply.

"Good enough for me, c'mon Celty let's go." this being said, Shinra immediately left with Celty in tow. He did not want to get killed in the Heiwajima massacre that was sure to go down in the restaurant tonight.

_Good luck Kioshi.. Please come out alive. _he thought as he lead them away from the restaurant.

Izaya, meanwhile, was now realizing what was going on. Kioshi had his dad's men come in to keep Shizuo from harming him too much and to possibly restrain him. The very thought of that itself, made the informant start to laugh.

"HAHAHA! You think these pathetic goons can hold down Shizuo Heiwajima? Do you really believe they can tame him? They will be killed by the time he finds out what you've been up to. Face it, leech, you don't know Shizu-chan and he's not yours. Just give up and go back to Europe to your mama."

Kioshi only smiled wildly as he said to the informant: "He's not mine now, but when he comes back in he will be.. Listen Orihara, my papa does a lot of business with you. If you so much as make me cry, I can call him up and he won't do business with you anymore. Then you'll lose a lot of your customers and money. Oh and papa is not afraid to put a hit on a person who makes me cry. Do us all a favor and leave this place. Now."

Izaya smirked; the leech was so utterly predictable, he knew he would try to pull a stunt like this! Oddly enough, it all fit perfectly into his plot.

"Fine, I will.. Just letting you know, though, if you touch Shizu-chan outside of this lovely little restaurant.. You could wind up in a ditch or a river or with an ugly scar on your chest. Of course, this is only a heads up to let you know." the raven haired man warned him in a cool voice.

The leech rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just scram you low class informant! I'm on a date with **my **Shizu-chan and your teeth grinding was starting to annoy me."

Izaya smirked as he rolled his eyes and left the restaurant without so much as a second glance at the leech. Once outside, he smiled wickedly. His plot was going by perfectly so far.

As for Shizuo, he had gotten done with his smoking break when he re-entered the room and sat back down at his table. He had calmed down a good bit by now as he all needed was to get away from the evil flea.

He was pleasantly confused when the flea was not at the table. He looked around and saw no one there but Simon. Sighing in delight, he was finally able to eat his sushi in peace without the flea.

It was at that point, he felt two pairs of hands hold him down to the chair. Feeling enraged already, he easily freed himself from the hands and looked around to see two already exposed mob men and three more coming out from underneath the table.

His patience being tested to the extreme limit, his anger being bottled up for too long, and the fact the little nervy flea was nowhere to be seen had all led up to what the Heiwajima did next..

The furious man lifted up the table and threw it at the two men who tried to hold him down and within seconds was using chairs and two others table to beat the three men.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" he yelled at a man he had just beaten with a chair.

"I-I'm a worker for Mr. Ko. We're here to…bring you back to Europe with Kioshi and have you marry him in a shot-gun wedding." he weakly explained to the monster of Ikebukuro.

He twitched before dropping the man and running outside.

"FLEA! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" he shouted as he looked around, trying to find the said flea.

The blonde man ripped the street sign off of the side walk and looked around some more before smelling that damned scent.

"Flea.." he growled lowly, and the moment he saw the silver haired man, he swung with full force at him.

Too bad for him, the flea had dodged it.

"Shizu-chan, my lovely, lovely Shizu-chan. Must we always play this game?" he asked with a happy voice as he dodged yet another hit.

"FUCK YOU! YOU JUST TRIED TO HAVE ME FUCKING KIDNAPPED!" he shouted at the too-happy man-child in front of him.

Kioshi giggled before pulling out a gun, "Don't make me shoot you, Shizu-chan! I'll kill you and myself to be with you forever-r!"

Shizuo only took another swing at the flea with the street sign. The flea dodged it, but this time, managed to shoot the Heiwajima in the shoulder.

Feeling the strength drain from the arm holding the sign, Shizuo let out a yell of pain as he dropped the sign and stumbled backward onto a street lamp. Kioshi laughed as he approached the blonde man.

"Now, you are coming with me back to Europe where we'll be married and mama will be so happy. Got it?" Shizuo death glared the laughing man who just shot him.

"You fucking shot me, you fucking flea! What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" he demanded from the flea.

He only smiled wider, "I did it because I love you and I want to make you mine forever. See, Shizu-chan, if I can't have you, then no one will."

Shizuo then responded with a, "Guess what, flea? I was never yours at all. You lie, you manipulate, you fuck with people.. I was only born to hate your fucking guts. So you know what? Fuck you, flea. Fuck. You."

Kioshi then leaned down to Shizuo, "Kiss me, Shizu-chan. Kiss me with full passion and love. Like the way I do you, except kiss me back this time."

"Hell-" but before the injured man could reply fully, he was cut off by the flea's lips and oddly enough, made himself play along with the flea's little game.

When Kioshi pulled away, he smirked.

"That was the best kiss you have ever given me, Shizu-chan. You and I are definitely getting married now! If you refuse me now, I will shoot you and myself so we can be together for all of eternity." the flea told him as his neon eyes darkened.

"Fuck no, I won't! You put my family through hell and permanently traumatized them! Oh and the fact you fucking tried to drug me in high school and kidnap me just now. Fuck no. I would rather die than marry you, you fucking disgusting flea!" he yelled back as the flea only seemed to chuckle in response.

He pulled the sunglasses off of his face and stared into his honey eyes, "That's too bad, Shizu-chan. I will miss our trysts of love and the kisses you gave me. Yet, if you insist we be together forever in death, then so be it."

He kissed the blonde man's forehead and held the gun to his head, "Goodbye my love… For now."

Shizuo closed his eyes and expected to hear that loud, deafening shot before everything went black and he died. Yet, he heard nothing except a gasp and a gun falling to the ground.

He opened his eyes to see Izaya standing there, right behind the flea, a murderous look in his usually blank red eyes.

"What did I tell you about touching **my **Shizu-chan, leech?" the ice cold voice, the knife Shizuo just saw behind his back.. Izaya was trying to save him? Why?

Kioshi, who usually so loud and vibrant, was now quiet and trembling.

"He-He wanted to die, though.." he answered the wrong answer to Izaya, who stabbed him in the back, thus emitting a loud shriek of pain from the silver haired man.

"Wrong answer, leech." Kioshi was then pulled to face Izaya and stare him right in his eyes.

"Listen, I do too much business with your father and killing you now would end up with me being dead. Yet, I am not letting you off this easily. Shizu-chan is **mine **and if you ever so much as come back to Ikebukuro with the intent of seeing him, I will kill you. Your body will never be found, not even by your damn papa. If you wish to walk away with less stabs and scars, then I suggest you walk away now, go back to Europe and never, ever come back here to Ikebukuro. Got it, **leech**?" he threatened the still shocked and borderline crying Kioshi.

"Y-Yes sir." he stuttered out. Izaya gave him an evil grin before grabbing the gun himself and shooting the leech in the shoulder.

At this Kioshi fell to the ground and started crying intensely.

"Oh and remember this right now, **leech**, if you ever kiss or hug **my** Shizu-chan again, I'll have your arms surgically removed and your lips burnt off with nitric acid." Kioshi gave him a small nod as Izaya smirked.

"Great, good to see you understand.. Don't bother telling your papa this, leech, because I'll just blame it on poor Shizu-chan and you wouldn't want him to get hurt, would you?"

"NO! Don't hurt my Shizu-chan!" he yelled out.

Izaya smiled that evil smile, "No, I would never hurt **my **Shizu-chan because he's **mine**, not yours, so stop calling him that unless if you want to die right now!"

"I-I thought you couldn't kill me because of papa.." he sobbed out as Izaya rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight, "I could, but your papa knows me too well. He knows how to tell if I killed a person or not. I could choose a new way to kill you right now, but where would the fun be in that? No, I'll let you live; only as an example to everyone and anyone who dares come near **my** Shizu-chan in the future." with one more icy glare towards the leeches way, he then turned his eyes towards a bleeding Shizuo.

The blonde was, needless to say, stunned. Why did Izaya save him?

"Izaya.. Why did you save me? Is this some sick plot or something?" the honey eyed man asked the informant out of curiosity.

Izaya only manically grinned as he approached Shizuo, "Shizu-chan, you are **mine**. I could not let the little leech steal what is rightfully **mine** without so much as a fight. The very thought of something I own being dead due to the leech just did not sit well with me."

Shizuo was stunned yet again by the small man. He did this because he believed he belonged to him? If that wasn't somewhat crazy, he did not know what was!

"Izaya, I belong to no one. I'm a person; not an object.. Let me guess, you're going to kill me now, aren't you?" he asked of the raven haired Orihara.

Izaya only gave him a cold stare, "And finish off what the **leech **started? Hmph, Shizu-chan I cannot believe you think that lowly of me! If I'm going to kill you, it'll be by my own doing, not because some filthy, spoilt leech started the job but never finished."

"Makes some sense I guess.." hell, nothing made sense to the Heiwajima tonight. All the way from Kioshi trying to kill him to Izaya saving him.

He was cut out of his thoughts by Izaya himself pulling the blonde man close to him and kissing him passionately on the lips. Once he broke off the kiss, he held him in a hug for three minutes.. Something which had Shizuo literally speechless.

"Izaya, what the fuck are you on?" he inquired of the red eyed man.

Izaya pulled away and smiled that manic, insane smile, "I'm the only one allowed to kiss and hug you, Shizu-chan. Let this moment be a reminder of that. For if anyone does these things to you, they will not be lucky as the leech over there. They will die and no one will ever find them. Why? Because you're mine and only I can touch you."

The following day, Shizuo was still in the hospital recovering from the gunshot wound in his shoulder. Izaya had successfully ran the leech out of Ikebukuro and has insured Shizuo what he said on that night was not false. For he was not going to let anyone, especially the leech, ever touch his Shizu-chan ever again.

(Author's Note: Okay, so this is the end of The Flea! I hope everyone enjoyed it, it took me forever to finish it in my notebook and put it on here. I hope I did a good job on portraying each character right. I hope this was not a disappointment and I hope everyone who reads this, likes it. Thank you to anyone and everyone who reads this! I know this is a stupid side note to write down, but I actually wrote this entire story whilst listening to The Killers song Replaceable, just to so sort of get in the mind set I needed to be in to understand Izaya's situation. Yeah, so, just a stupid side note. Anyways, thank you for reading! :) )


End file.
